A New Type of Soul Bond
by mystupidityoutdoesmystupidity
Summary: AU. Harry and Ginny have had a soul bond since Ginny's birth. Will Harry live with the Weasleys or with the Dursley's after the unfortunate murder of his parents.
1. Introduction

_Let it be noted that on August 11th, 1981 the souls of a Mister Harry James Potter and a Miss Genevra Molly Weasley were bonded as of birth. The effects of said bond may not be felt until actual contact is initiated between the two._

The ministry official entered the room, making sure that all was as it should be, that is to say the records were the same as they had been the day before. He was terribly surprised to see that there was indeed something out of the ordinary. The book that hadn't been updated...or rather hadn't needed updating, was in the process of updating itself as he looked on in wonder. The ancient quill was moving upon the yellow pages of the book as if an invisible hand had taken it upon itself to write in the antique looking book.

He was even more stunned when the headlines showed later on that the Potters had been attacked. He recognized the name almost immediately. It wasn't often that a new bond was formed, especially so early on in one's life. He had immediately questioned his boss about the effects the bond would have on the children. The last thing anyone needed was for the children to be diagnosed with schizophrenia or some other mental disorder. Fortunately, it was extremely unlikely that the bond would be discovered until the two somehow triggered the bonding process. The two decided it would be best to keep the bonding a secret until it became absolutely necessary for the information to be revealed. The ministry work was especially glad they had reached that decision upon the news release about Voldemort himself targeting the Potter family.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore looked out at the peaceful lake over the top of his now read newspaper. He had to think this over quickly. The boy had to be kept safe, that was the number one priority. However, the safest place for him to go would be to his muggle relatives' house but those people were barely worthy of being called human beings. He could not allow that, There was no telling the horrors Harry would face there. Maybe he should just take the boy to the Weasley house. It would certainly be better for him to grow up around magic...and it was most definitely what the Potters would have wanted. However, if anyone were to attack the muggles and Harry wasn't living with them, then the muggles would be completely open and easy to attack.

Dumbledore strode quickly away from the window to the magnificent moving stairway that was indeed one of the entrances to his office. He would go talk with the people that were involved, except for young Harry of course, and then he would consider both opens carefully. He could then decide precisely where he should take the young one.

It didn't take long to apparate to the Burrow. Unfortunately, though, when he was heading to Little Whinging, he wouldn't be able to apparate straight to the house. He quickly rapped on the door, this was in fact a rather important topic to discuss. Action had to be taken as soon as possible. Hagrid went to grab Harry to take care of him for the time being until it was decided where he would be.

"Albus! I wasn't expecting you so early in the morning. Do come in." Molly Weasley said, holding the door open and stepping back to let Dumbledore into her house. She was still wearing her robe but had obviously been up for a while. "I was just making breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"Oh. Eggs and toast would just be lovely." Dumbledore commented. "I must speak with you and Arthur as soon as possible. Perhaps over some breakfast before the kids get up."

"Certainly. Let me just go fetch Arthur..." Molly replied, all ready walking toward the stairs. She crept her way up the stairs being careful to step as lightly as possible to make the least amount of noise that she could. She sensed that it would be best if she didn't wake the kids yet. They could have a bit of a lie in today, they would certainly be fine with that.

"Arthur. Arthur wake up! Albus needs to talk to us." Molly shook her husband to wake him.

Downstairs, Dumbledore was sitting, drumming his fingers on the table. He really needed to do this as quick as possible. He understood that obviously Arthur hadn't been up when he had arrived. The Weasley parents could be heard walking down the stairs together.

"All right. Albus what do you need?" Molly said, setting a big plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

"I'm sure you heard about what happened to the Potters..." Dumbledore said somberly, slowly chewing on the food.

"Yes. I just found out this morning." Molly stated.

"Well...as I believe you have probably all ready figured out, Harry will need a new place to stay." Dumbledore replied.

"Nonsense. He'll stay here." Molly replied.

"There's more to the situation that. There are things that need to be considered. However, I may have to ask you to do just that." Dumbledore responded.

They all heard the sound of a baby crying upstairs. It was almost as if little baby Ginny could tell that something was wrong in the world. Molly Weasley went up the stairs to attempt to get her youngest child to stop crying. It seemed to work after a rather short bit of time since Dumbledore and Arthur could not hear the crying anymore.

Dumbledore had to make yet another decision. It was not, however, as big of a decision as the one about Harry. He figured that he could just stay here and eat a fantastic breakfast. In a round about way, the only thing he was really doing was putting off his meeting with the Dursleys. He didn't always appreciate having to interact with muggles. It was not that Dumbledore, the wise man that he was, hated muggles simply because they were not wizards, rather, it was more that they saw all the signs pointing to magic being real and simply chose to ignore them. It didn't entirely make sense to him. Why would one not see what was directly in front of them for what it was?

Molly had traversed down the stairs by the time Dumbledore emerged from his thoughts and was now handing Arthur their daughter. She then started over to the oven taking out the ingredients she needed on her way. It was not long before the banging of pots and pans awoke the kids still upstairs and the rumbling of feet on the stairs started.

The breakfast was filled with jokes and good natured talk. The adult Weasleys decided that they would tell their kids of the events of the night before after they had had their breakfast and they were filled to contentment. Dumbledore finished eating and stood to leave. His action was responded to with a resounding "Bye, Professor Dumbledore" from all of the kids seated around the table. He waved goodbye to all of them before heading out the door.

**A/N: This is the newest version of the chapter. It was uploaded on 4/23. R&R! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Meeting the Dursleys

It was not long before Dumbledore left the Burrow and headed over to the Dursleys. He hoped that showing them magic would bring them around to the idea but that was incredibly unlikely. He had seen how they reacted to Lily and James, as well as their methods of dealing with the unusual. However, as soon as the door opened to reveal a blueberry of a man, he knew that the small bit of hope that was left was lost.

"What do you want?" The man snarled, obviously off put by the robes that Dumbledore was sporting. He kept glancing down at them with disdain before shifting his view around to make sure none of his neighbors would see. The man looked worried when one of the blinds next door twitched. He could not believe the audacity this stranger had to show up on his doorstep with his purple robes. This man with the incredibly lengthy beard and twinkling eyes was quite obviously the farthest thing from normal, precisely what Vernon and Petunia had worked so hard to keep away from their house and their son.

"I have something to discuss with you as well as your wife. May I come in?" Dumbledore asked kindly, believing that the man was good somewhere deep down inside himself. Dumbledore just hoped that he could dig deep and bring that kindness to the forefront. He believed that a lonely, parent-less child would be precisely what this household needed. They obviously had enough food for another person if the one in the door was any indication.

"No. You absolutely may not." The rude bulb stated, his face turning red. The only reason he would ever allow this man not his house was to get him out of sight of the neighbors. The Dursleys did not need their name sullied by the likes of strange visitors who could only be described as unwelcome. The only good thing about the timing of this visit was that Vernon and his wife had just put little Dudley down for a nap.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dumbledore responded, pulling out his wand. He centered the tip in exact alignment with the beefy man's heart. He could not believe this man thought himself to be above Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of the age. He wondered if the man had any brains, or if he had simply blocked the fact that wizards could easily transfigu him into anything they could imagine.

"Put that ruddy thing away if you're going to come in. I don't want the neighbors to see." The muggle grudgingly said. He knew that he wouldn't win this fight but he had wanted to try anyways. He could not seem to find it in himself to not be frightened by this crazy old coot. He could only hope that Petunia wouldn't be terribly upset. If she was though, he had his ways of dealing with that. She would not be able to ward off his assertion of power.

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your magnificent...clean...home." Dumbledore was acting as if he never had to threaten the man. He had stepped inside and was looking around. His gaze glanced over the walls filled with pictures of yet another ball shaped figure to the floor with absolutely no dirt or dust in sight. If anything this house would be a cleanly place for young Harry to reside. His opinion of the people, however, was not too promising.

"Vernon, who was at the door?" A very feminine, very unpleasant voice rang out through the house. A horsey faced woman joined them in the hallway. She looked at Dumbledore with a slightly nervous look mixed with disgust but when she glanced at her husband's red face, her face transformed into one of immense fear. She was aware that she would be in trouble when the man left. She just hoped that Dudley would stay asleep long enough so that he would not see what her husband did when he was enraged. She knew Dudley would find out eventually and likely would turn out the same way but she hoped it wouldn't be right away. She didn't want to spoil his attitude, he was the cutest thing she had every seen. Vernon would definitely blame this all on Petunia because of her no good sister and her husband. If not for those two, she would be the most normal thing to ever hit Vernon and this neighborhood.

"Ah. That must be the misses, right?" Dumbledore commented to the pudgy man. His eyes twinkling even more, maybe the wife would be more welcoming to him. Harry was, after all, her only nephew. Dumbledore was aware that women were more often than to the gentler sex, and he figured she would be close to her family, close enough to look after her sister's child. He was, after all, her only living relation.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Vernon commented. He wished this meeting would just end so that he could return to his day life. He was not open to those he did not know, especially when there was no benefit available from said person. He did not want anything that even remotely involved magic to enter his house. This man had better leave soon otherwise Vernon didn't know what he would say when the neighbors questioned them.

"Mrs. Dursley, where would you like to talk with your husband and I?" Dumbledore asked. He was aware that they had a sitting room but she may have wished to speak in the dining room and maybe put on some tea. It was a good thing he kept some lemon drops in his pocket because they were the perfect partner to some good tea.

"What? Who is that?" She questioned walking out to where Dumbledore and the man that appeared to have stolen all of her food stood. She could tell from his dress that she and her husband were in for quite the conversation. She would not waste her tea or her food on this...monstrosity in front of her. She figured she may wish to make some snacks for Vernon after this unexpected visitor left.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am here to discuss some rather sad news I have about your sister." Dumbledore told her. He was quite surprised when, upon his words, Mrs. Dursley's face became one of an extremely angry woman. Dumbledore, having had a close relationship with his family before the death of young Ariana, could not believe that this face was triggered by the mere mention of Mrs. Dursley's sister.

"I don't want anything to do with my bloody sister. Or her idiot husband." Petunia spat out. There was to be no mention of her sister or her wretched husband in this house. There never was and that's the way the Dursleys preferred it. At first, when Lily had first found out she was a witch, Petunia was incredibly jealous, but over time she realized that she would rather be average than a freak. She would not mingle with the crazy folks that her sister had joined at that wizarding school. She would never wish to be like her sister again.

"Not even to know that they have regretfully passed away?" Dumbledore said. There was very little doubt in his mind that if Harry was placed here, he would face too many challenges in his childhood. He was likely to not even receive a proper education. He knew that these people would never tell Harry about the wizarding world or on his past. They would likely lie about his parents, telling him they died in some terrible way that did not mention Lord Voldemort, if they even told him anything at all.

"We want absolutely nothing to do with them. Now get out of my house. I don't want it tainted by your kind." Vernon seemed to have found his voice once again. His face no longer red but purple. He was unaware of why this man thought he could just waltz right in and mention the very people they had tried so very hard to block from their lives and their house.

"I believe I will take my leave of you now." Dumbledore commented but not before taking out his wand once again and pointing it at Mr. Dursley. He seemed to think for a minute before putting the wand away. He had, of course, placed a timed transfiguration charm upon the porky man to make him in a pig. He knew that the transformation would do no good but he simply could not resist teaching the family a lesson. One does not simply brush off the presence of wizards. "Good day. I believe you should feed your husband soon Mrs. Dursley."

"What are you talking about?" Petunia said. She had already been planning on feeding him but now knew there was no hiding the goings-on in this household from the man. She could only hope that he wouldn't return with more news of her dreadful sister.

"All in due time." Dumbledore stated, flashing a mischievous smile. He was well aware that the couple were going to be quite flustered in just a few seconds. He had to get out of there quickly so that he was not left with the task of reversing his transfiguration. He was not willing to be the savior of these insane people.

As he walked down the step, Dumbledore heard Petunia Dursley let out a high-pitched shriek. He chuckled to himself. He seemed to have figured out which house young Harry would better fit in at. Now all he had to do was retrieve the young one and deliver him to said family.

**A/N: Updated 4/23. Insight into both Dursleys as well as Dumbledore. Tell me what you think. =)**


	3. The meeting

_**Chapter 3**_

"Albus!" A voice rang out almost as soon as Dumbledore made it into the castle. The usually strict voice of Minerva McGonagall was just a little more gentle than normal.

"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore answered.

"Where are you going to send the boy?" Minerva McGonagall asked, catching up with her elder.

"He's going to be with the Weasleys." Dumbledore stated. It was the best solution that he had thought of so far. It was definitely one of the easiest.

"He doesn't have any living relatives?" McGonagall questioned.

"None that I will permit him to live with. Those muggles are monsters. I have a feeling all they would do is hate him." Dumbledore would have been extremely concerned if he had chosen to leave Harry with the atrocious beings. The family protection that would have been provided would not have protected him from the abuse he would have suffered at their hands.

"Is it wise to send him to Molly and Arthur and give them another mouth to feed?" McGonagall inquired. This was a valid point since they all ready had problems feeding their own kids let alone another one. Dumbledore would have to give them some money to help support Harry.

"I have all ready talked to them and they said it was fine and that they were happy to have him. In fact, I didn't have to ask, they volunteered." Dumbledore told his questioner.

"But you know how those two are..." Minerva reminded him. The Weasleys had a record of being some of the most generous people known to the school. They were willing to help their friends and the rest of their acquaintances. They didn't fit the stereotype that was put on purebloods. They were in fact very open-minded toward the muggle students.

"The perfect influence for a young chid." Albus retorted.

"If you're sure..." Minerva said, resigned. Albus was stubborn when he set his mind to something. Particularly when he thought what he was doing the right thing. Hopefully, this was the right thing. Minerva believed that it could be but she hadn't seen way the Dursleys behaved because she had been here. She was sure that they would have had to have been horrible for Dumbledore the call them monsters.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some news to deliver." Dumbledore excused himself.

He walked down to the small, well made hut on the edge of the forest without being stopped again. He rapped his knuckles on the door quickly and waited for Hagrid to answer.

"Professor! wha' can I do fer ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Did you get Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He believed that he definitely would have gone to get Harry. Hagrid was rather close to the family himself. He could not believe it would have been any different. Aside from that, Hagrid was loyal and trustworthy as much as he was tall.

"Yup. Got 'im righ' 'ere." Hagrid responded. He went into his hut and when he came back, had a young one year old boy in his massive arms. It was quite the sight to see, the young, black haired boy wrapped up in a baby blue blanket was asleep in the arms of the half-giant with a scraggly beard and kind eyes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. He's going to a good home." Dumbledore stated confidently. He knew the Weasleys well and knew that they cared in a way for the rest of the people in the world, especially their friends and relatives, that they wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. They had known the Potters while they were alive. In fact, they had been friends while at school, or at least, Molly and Lily had been.

"Make sure they take good care o' him." Hagrid said tearfully. He was saddened by the thought of having the baby somewhere else. He had been with Harry for less than a day and was all ready attached.

"You'll see him again Hagrid. He'll be back in ten years." Dumbledore reassured the larger man, taking Harry from Hagrid. He quickly set off toward the entrance gate so he could apparate to the Burrow.

"Hello again, Albus." Molly Weasley said opening the door to him. Taking in his appearance, she noticed the baby in his arms. "Oh."

Harry Potter was reaching out toward Mrs. Weasley, as if wanting her to hold him instead of his future professor. She quickly took him from Dumbledore. She knew what kids wanted normally, having had so many children.

"Aren't you adorable?" Molly stated. "I assume this means that we will be getting this little cute little guy?"

"I believe so. I have a feeling you would take better care of him then his pig-like relatives." Dumbledore stated, his anger coming back rather quickly.

"Would you like to come in?" Molly asked. She was ecstatic that Dumbledore cared enough to pick the better home for Harry. It showed that he really did pay attention to not only his students at the moment but also his future students. He could quite possibly care for a lot of the children in the world if he were to meet him.

"No. I really must be getting back to the school. It is, after all, still part of the school year." Dumbledore said. He hurried back to the school having taken care of all the possible problems with the young Potter.

"Okay. Say hi to my children if you have the chance please." Molly said. She missed her kids more than anything.

Once she had returned to her home, Molly Weasley set Harry down by Ron and returned to what she had been doing. Ginny had been crying off and on all morning, since she woke up to be honest. Molly could not for the life of her figure out what to do.

It wasn't long before Harry crawled over to where Molly and Ginny were and started trying to tell Molly something. It seemed as if Harry new exactly what Ginny wanted.

**A/N: This chapter is much longer than the last one. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will most likely be more on what's happening with the bond at this point in time and maybe a few years in the future as well. R&R please.**

**~Msoms  
**


	4. King's Cross

_**Chapter 4**_

Eventually, Harry got tired of trying to tell Molly and started crawling again. He grabbed a small pink blanket and started dragging it over to Ginny. ginny stopped crying and just sat watching him. When he arrived back by Ginny, she squealed in delight and took the blanket.

Molly Weasley was stunned. She had never seen a little kid understand what another wanted so easily. Not only that but there were very few kids that would go get it for the younger child. She chalked it up to luck on Harry's part.

The day passed quickly, following the same path. By the time Arthur got home, Molly was confused as to why that was happening.

"Arthur! Something's happening." Molly told her husband.

"What's wrong?" Mr Weasley asked concerned. He had thought something went wrong with one of the kids or while his wife was cooking. He didn't expect what would see a few seconds later.

"You have to see this." Molly said in way of answer. They walked over to the room where Ron and Harry were playing and Ginny was laying on the floor. Suddenly Ginny started crying and Harry crawled over to get her pacifier which had fallen out of her mouth.

"It's been happening all day. It doesn't make sense." Molly commented.

"He wasn't even facing her..." Arthur said completely shocked. It was not like anything he had ever seen. "Let's just see what happens."

The strange occurrences continued happening even years later. It was not unusual to see Harry get up in the middle of a game or conversation to go to the kitchen to get Ginny water or for her to do the same for Harry. The two quickly became the closest of the children within the household. Harry would still play with Ron, they just never seemed to get as close as Harry and Ginny. However, where Harry seemed to be like a brother to Ron, he didn't seem to be quite like that to Ginny.

"It wouldn't really surprise me if those two did end up dating at some point." Molly once commented to Arthur in confidence.

Unfortunately for the youngest two, the time for Harry to go to Hogwarts with Ron and the rest of the boys seemed to come quickly. They had their chopping done and were all packed up and ready to go.

"Don't worry, Gin. I'll be back for Christmas before you know it. I'll write to you every day. Okay?" Harry told a tearful Ginny.

"K-kay..." Ginny said before bursting out in tears and hugging him.

"Hey. Don't cry. Next year you'll be right there with me and we can have our adventures." Harry reassured her. If he were to be honest with himself, he was going to miss her more than anything.

"Aww. Does little Gin-Gin not want to leave Harry?" Fred asked.

"Leave her alone." Harry said. He knew that now wasn't the time for the twins to be teasing her and making fun of her.

"Ginny, we'll send you a toilet see, promise." George told her.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID WHAT I THINK YOU SAID." Molly reprimanded.

"I was only joking mum." George told her. Somehow, both Harry and Ginny doubted that he was joking.

_I wish I could go to Hogwarts..._

"You know you can't go yet, Ginny." Harry told her gently.

"I didn't say anything..." Ginny replied.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go with us to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He was sure that she had said something about going to Hogwarts.

"She didn't say anything mate." Fred commented.

_Maybe I am hearing things._

"I think you may be." Ginny responded.

"What Ginny? That doesn't make sense." George said.

"What's going on then? I swear I heard Harry say that he was hearing thing." Ginny said.

"I thought that..." Harry answered.

"That's weird...I thought what you said you had heard..." Ginny said.

_Can you hear this?_

_ Harry?_

_ ...Yes..._

_ What are you doing in my head?_

_ I don't know._

_ We should tell Mum._

"Mum! Why is Harry in my head?" Ginny asked as soon as they reached their parents.

"What'd you say, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said. She couldn't have possibly heard that correctly.

"We can hear each other in our heads." Harry told her. He was just as shocked as his adoptive mother seemed to be.

"I think we should pay a visit to Dumbledore." Molly replied.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Harry wondered. He was all ready heading to the castle but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny weren't.

"We'll tell your father tonight and then go to Dumbledore tomorrow morning." Mrs. Weasley decided.

It wasn't long before the last hugs were exchanged, reminders to behave were said, and the children were loaded onto the train. Harry popped his head out the window just as the train started moving. Harry waved to her before she was left behind as the train rounded the corner.

When Harry pulled his head in, Ron noticed he was thinking heard about something. He knew better than to ask what it was and instead took advantage of how deep in thought he was.

"Hey, Harry. Want to play chess?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Harry said, distracted.

Ron reached up to his trunk and pulled out the board and the pieces. He quickly set up the board and got ready to beat Harry.

Harry had never really been one for chess but Ginny had been. Soon enough, Ginny was helping Harry and they were playing a fairly well matched chess game.

"How'd you suddenly get so much better?" Ron asked. He could not remember Harry ever being that good. What had changed so quickly?

"Magic..." Harry joked.

**A/N: I don't own HP. Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think. It was brought to my attention that Lily and Molly weren't close enough in age to be friends in school. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'm not going to change it because I don't really feel like going back to change it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Msoms**


	5. The Sorting

Harry and Ron walked with the other first years as they trailed after Hagrid, who could really only be a giant of some kind with his size, toward the castle. They reached a fleet of boats that were going to take all of them toward the gigantic castle in the middle of a lake built on top of the cliffs. It didn't take much for anyone to figure out that it was Hogwarts. From the stone structure, to the forest that surrounded it outside of the lake, the place had the incredible air of magic encasing all of it.

Harry was entranced at the size of the entrance hall once they made it inside. He and Ron stood and gazed around at the many portraits that were abuzz at the sight of the new class of students. A girl with incredibly bushy hair and a know-it-all tone of voice was standing right in front of them practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bet she gets into Ravenclaw." Ron muttered to Harry as they stood, listening to her go on and on about the structure of Hogwarts and the way things were within the grand walls.

"Yeah." Harry replied. He really didn't care which house she got into. She seemed like someone that would be teased endlessly by people if she didn't manage Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff probably wouldn't be as horrible for her as Slytherin. If she were to get into Slytherin house, it would be the worst thing considering that she would be spouting off facts so much that the rest of her house would get upset with her. It didn't take much to figure out that she probably wouldn't fit in in Slytherin anyway. She seemed much too nice to fit in there.

Harry was quick to find out that the girl, who he soon found out was named Hermione Granger, would be sorted into Gryffindor. Harry watched the sorting occur and was becoming more and more nervous as the names were called. He was somewhat glad that his last name came before Ron's at least. And he had Ginny with him, trying to calm his nerves a bit before he walked up to the stool when his name was called.

"What do we have here?" A smooth voice questioned in his head, "where's the rest of your mind?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked timidly, not quite sure how to answer.

"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny inquired.

"Ahh. There it is." The voice of the sorting hat commented. "Who do we have here? A young Miss Weasley? Why are you in Mr. Potter's head?"

"We don't know. It's been like this since earlier today..." Harry answered.

"Well, I suppose I must sort you now. You would fit well in any of the four houses, Potter. I think I'll put you in," the voice stated before he shouted out loud, "GRYFFINDOR."

_Congratulations, Harry! Mum and dad will be so proud._

_ Thanks, Gin._

Harry stood and walked over to the table he was just placed at. He sat by his adoptive brothers as they all waited for their youngest brother to be sorted. The rest of the sorting seemed to pass rather quickly. Ron was quick to be sorted into Gryffindor. It didn't entirely surprise the rest of his family since the rest of the family got into Gryffindor.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy. School starts in a week so I should be updating more then. R&R please. And if anyone is willing to beta, please tell me. :)**

**I don't own HP or anything recognizable.**

**IMPORTANT! Poll on my profile about whether or not Ginny should go to Hogwarts now or later.  
**

**~Msoms  
**


	6. Seeing Each Other

**A/N: Here it is. R&R please. Enjoy! I don't own anything.**

When Harry Potter woke up on his first day at Hogwarts, he did not think about the walls surrounding the room nor the red curtains surrounding his bed. Instead, he thought about his soulmate back in the Burrow. It had only been half a day and he already missed her.

Harry probably could not list the things he missed loved about Ginny. He missed seeing her long, brilliant, red hair. He missed her hugs and her short temper. He missed the way she held his hand as well as her compassionate nature. He even missed having to stick up for her in front of her brothers.

Harry quickly realized that he would be seeing her after breakfast. He jumped up and hurried to shower and get ready. When he got back to the room, Ron and the others were up and slowly moving around.

In a completely different place, in a completely different house, Ginny Weasley awoke to the sound of pots and pans. She could tell that Harry was awake and she found comfort in the idea that he would always be there with her, just a thought away.

Ginny rushed downstairs to have a quick breakfast before they left for Hogwarts. She was ecstatic, not because she was going to Hogwarts, but instead because she got to see her best friend.

Once breakfast had been had by all people involved in the meeting, they coalesced in Dumbledore's spacious office. The various instruments that lay about his office were whirring and buzzing as background noise.

"Hello again Molly and, of course, young Miss Ginny." Dumbledore greeted. "Mister Potter should be with us very soon."

As if on cue, a very rushed looking young boy with stark black hair and emerald eyes pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. Harry had had a bit of a rough start to his morning. He had been forced to wait for Ron to get ready before he went down to breakfast where he had rushed to eat a complete breakfast so he could be to Dumbledore's when the Weasley women arrived. However, Harry and Ron had gotten lost on the way down to breakfast. Harry had once again become lost on his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Sorry. The gargoyle wouldn't let me through." Harry stated.

"Dear boy, it is perfectly all right." Dumbledore comforted Harry.

Ginny went over to Harry and gave him a hug. She knew that he had wanted to see her as much as she had wanted to see him. _We're only here now because I rushed mum._

_Just as I rushed Ron? The boy was particularly slow this morning._ Harry pouted at the thought. They may have been allowed more time together.

_Just like that, though mum was up before me but was making breakfast._ Ginny laughed aloud earning her weird looks from the adults.

"I don't suppose you will tell us what is so funny..." Dumbledore requested.

"Oh, it was just something I thought. Nothing important." Harry answered for her.

"You thought?" Dumbledore was truly confused. He had never had two students, let alone a ten and eleven year old, claim to be able to hear each other's thoughts.

"This is why I've brought them in." Molly told him. "They told Arthur and I on the platform that they were hearing each other's ideas and voice in their heads."

_So I'm guessing this isn't as normal as we had thought it was._

_ No Harry. I don't think it is..._

_ Should we do anything?_

_ What could we do? We didn't decide this, it just happened._

"Have they always been like this?" Dumbledore inquired, interupting the silent conversation.

"No, not always. They've always been able to tell when the other wanted something and seemed to know the emotions of the other. They just started hearing thoughts on the platform, I believe." Molly told him. The children nodded their agreement.

"Molly, what I think is going on...you have to understand, I won't know until I can look into it." Dumbledore said.

"I understand." Molly confirmed. She felt as if she were back in school, agreeing with her teacher. It had been awhile since she had said those words in that context.

"Okay, good. I think what may have happened over the course of time is that Harry and Ginny have formed a soul bond. Soul bonds form at the first sight of a person. They occur when two people who are soulmates or in other words, were made specifically for each other.

"As a result of the two meeting, Harry and Ginny will always have and have always had, a connection to one another. Part of the connection grants them, both of them, the ability to read one another's thoughts and emotions. However, I do not know what distances these abilities will stick around for. They also share their magic as well. Both of them will have more power now than before.

"They will also never find someone better for them than each other. They won't show interest in another person because, though they may not know, they are destined to be together romantically." Dumbledore finished his monologue quietly. The last part solely was said to Mrs Weasley.

"Arthur will have mixed feelings about this." Molly stated smiling slightly. "He won't get to scare the boy but he already nows how good he is for Ginny."

"Yes but the children must not know that they will end up together. They will feel forced if they do. The two must figure it out in their own time." Dumbledore informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay. I won't tell any of the kids." Molly said.

"I think that's a smart idea. Now, we have another topic to discuss." Dumbledore stated. "We must decide what we should do about you, Miss Ginny. Because of the bond, Harry and Ginny share all their knowledge. Ginny will now all of the things in the curriculum for first year by the end of the year. Now, we can have her start this year or we could have her short next year."

"Wouldn't it be pointless for her to start next year. She'll already know everything but she'll be with her own age." Mrs. Weasley responded, unsure.

"These are both valid points. However, I think that she should just start this year and not skip a year later on. I assume we both know that that will happen eventually anyways." Dumbledore pointed out.


	7. The Decision

The meeting ended relatively quickly after the adults reached their decision. Molly did not want her daughter to leave and go to school at a young age but she knew it would be for the best. She was incredibly proud of her daughter and Ginny did not need her as much as she needed Harry. This was something she would just have to accept.

The two younger members did not fully understand how unique it was that Ginny was let in early. They knew that it was strange but did not know that no one was let in early without an important reason.

Ginny was extremely happy to be able to attend Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and her brother. She was glad she wouldn't have to make that many new friends. She was also excited to start the next week.** (A/N: It's currently the weekend. She's getting a day or so to get stuff together.) **_Only a few days left!_

_ This will be a fun year._

The goodbyes after the meeting were harder because they all knew Harry and Ginny would be seeing each other soon. The two did not wish to part. Harry hugged Ginny tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hurry back." Harry whispered inaudibly. _I love you._

_ You're lucky I could understand that. I love you too._

Through the weekend, the rest of Gryffindor house noticed that Harry seemed to be restless and depressed. Harry spent his time to talking to Ginny through their thought speech. Neither wished to be separated, the next week could not come soon enough.

Ron, for his part, could see something wrong with his best friend. Once he found out Ginny was coming, he could not figure out why Harry was depressed. Harry and Ginny had always been close. Why would Harry be upset about her coming? Ron was also mad. He had hoped to get away from his sister for a little bit.

"Why does she get to come early?" Ron had asked upon receiving his mum's letter.

"Because she's amazing. She's brilliant, smart, and beautiful. Why don't you want her there?" Harry stated defensively. Ginny, upon hearing this (as they could now do through their bond,) became incredibly happy and started tearing up.

_Thank you, Harry!_

"But, mate, you have to admit she can be a bit annoying." Ron retorted.

"No. I don't agree. I've never noticed anything of the sort with Ginny." Harry snapped. Ron took this as his cue to change the topic.

Harry could not believe Ron or any of Ginny's brothers would say that about his Ginny, especially not in front of him. Ginny just wished to be included as a kid. The two did everything but bathe and sleep together as kids and the brothers did not think Harry annoying when he wished to join their games.

Fred and George were glad to have their sister join them at school. During the year, the twins missed their sibling's mischievous spirit. Some of their best pranks were her ideas. How, their sister would be there with them and Harry. The twins were hardly ever perceived as insightful, but they could tell Harry and Ginny were close and that the two made each other happy. Even though Harry was not biologically related to them, they still viewed Harry as a brother. Once you had grown up with someone, they were family and had been for years.

Percy did not believe his sister should go to Hogwarts. She was not the proper age. The future students needed that extra year to mature more. He could not believe she even got into the school. He did not view her relationship with Harry as smart. One so young should not be so reliant on a person of the other gender.

Monday morning Harry met Ginny in Dumbledore's office where she was to be sorted. The hat did not seem to want to sort her saying something about her already being in a house. Dumbledore asked for clarification and the hat simply stated that she was in Gryffindor house.

The duo went down to catch breakfast. They were greeted by Ron and the twins while Percy sat reading his books. The first thing Ginny noticed, however, was a girl sitting all alone at the Gryffindor table.

_Hey, Harry. Do you know who that is?_

Harry looked over toward the bushy haired girl Ginny was referring to. He remembered seeing her at the sorting. _Yes. She was the girl who spoke like she knew everything at the Sorting Ceremony._

_I think we should talk to her. She may not be able to make many friends._

The two walked over to where the girl was sitting. Ginny asked if the seats across from Hermione, at least that was what Harry thought her name was, were open. The girl said that they were but that they might not want to sit across from her because she might not be much of a conversationalist. The two sat down and started a friendship that would be envied for years to come.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes it has been a while. I'm sorry but I've been doing things with school. Okay so I was asked for suggestions of soul bond fics and I have to say Intromit's Fate's Debt was really good. And I don't know if this one is on here but there's a H/G site (siye with a british ending for the url) that has a really good story but I can't remember the name of it...^^" alright. So R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Love y'all. ~Msoms**

**PS I know it's short. Sorry!  
**


	8. Not an update but important! sorry

A/N: Hey all!

So I just thought I should let you know that I'll be going back and editting and adding more detail to the other chapters...so if you see updates that aren't new chapters that's why. Umm if you want to read the details more then you can it kinda adds more build up and I'm also refreshing my memory of the stories...so ya. review and tell me what you think if you want. When I'm done I'll take this down and replace it with a new chapter!

Much love,

~Msoms


End file.
